The Love that was always there (Started a new story this is it)
by MsYaniB
Summary: Eddie and Loen have been best friends since they can remember. But when Eddie's career is taking off, he is going to school, and he starts to get attention. With all of this crazy rock star/student schedule, makes him have not enough time for his friends, and most importantly, Loren. The one person who can drive him crazy but keep him sane at the same time. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

The love that was always there

Adjusting to the new life: Chapter 1

Eddie and Loren were walking into high school, first day of being seniors. They were both so excited, and Eddie wanted to try out for the lacrosse team, and Loren wanted to try out for the cheering team, which Eddie convinced her to do, the only reason she said yes was because he said that she was going to have a lot of downtime, and he wouldn't be there with her because he would be at practice. So of course she said yes. Loren had long brown hair that hung just below her ribs, and was only 5'7, while Eddie, the handsome sports player/rock star that all the girls loved, was only 5'9. Almost 6 foot. Eddie's parents, Max and Katy Duran, loved him very much, and they treated Loren just like a daughter, and loved her like she was their own. Nora, who is a single mother, because her husband Trent, passed away when they were flying back to L.A from their family vacation with the Duran family, passed away in the plane crash, but the rest survived. The two families live in Hollywood.

**SETTING: High School, Lunch Time**

Loren and Eddie were sitting at lunch together, alone because their friends from last year moved away and went to another school. But they had other friends too, but they were not here today, they skipped to go look for jobs and look at college applications/schools for next year. Loren just laughed at a joke Eddie had told her and was leaning against his shoulder because it was that funny. Then all of a sudden, a few girls came up to Eddie and invited him to a party, and not Loren.

Eddie: Sorry ladies, but I'm not going without my best friend. He smiled.

Girl: Oh, well your bestfriend can come too, I'm sure he would be glad to come.

Eddie: Eddie smiled, and put his arm around Loren's shoulders. Uhh, I think SHE would love to attend the party too, won't you, Loren.

Loren: Uhhh, sure, I mean, I guess so, when is it. She said turning to face the girls that had approached them.

Girl: Oh, it is this Friday, first party of the year. She said. And looked at Loren jealously.

Eddie: Ohh, we are busy that day, actually. He noticed the look the girl gave Loren so he scooted closer and put his arm around her lower back, instead of her shoulders.

Girl: Oh, well, ok, I will see you around school then. "Sure." Eddie said.

When the girls left, Eddie laughed and looked at Loren.

Loren: I don't think they were very fond of me. She said sarcastically

Eddie: Really? I didn't notice. He said sarcastically.

Loren laughed, and popped her candy in her mouth.

Eddie: Oo, give me some please. He opened his mouth for her to throw it into his mouth.

Loren grabbed some candy out of the bag in her backpack, and grabbed a recess and unwrapped it. And threw it towards his face. Eddie thinking, it was a small piece of candy was shocked it wasn't and didn't catch it.

Eddie: Oh, YOU are SO evil

Loren: Oh I know, I live for it. She said.

The bell rang, and they gathered their stuff, and Eddie went to go dump the trash, and Loren waited for him nearby, they have the next class together, science. And guess what, they're science partners. As they were walking Eddie was talking to Loren, and he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him that much, and he asked her what was wrong.

Loren: Nothing, I just, don't like the thought of being stared at, all of the time when I walk to class with you at school.

Eddie: Who is staring? He looked around and saw what she was talking about, most of them were females staring. What do you sayyyyy…we give them something to stare at. He says, not knowing the paparazzi was there in the school hiding, where they could see them, but Loren and Eddie couldn't see them.

Loren: What do you mean? "Follow my lead." He said, while backing Loren up into the wall post in the hallway next to their lockers. He put his head down in the crook of her neck, and started kissing it. Loren was shocked that he would actually kiss her neck, so she started fake giggling, and started to play along. Putting her arms around his neck, and started to tilt her head back more. While they didn't know, the paparazzi were snapping the pictures of them. Eddie still had his backpack on, hanging on one shoulder, while his left hand was resting on the post that Loren was backed up into. While his right hand was on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Loren was still giggling, and she grabbed Eddie's head and pulled it closer to her neck. They were so into the moment, they didn't even notice that the bell rang, and then a few seconds later Eddie pulled his head back up and looked around and saw no one staring anymore.

But while Eddie was looking around, the paparazzi were still snapping pictures of him and Loren was still laughing with her hands on Eddie's chest.

Loren: Come on, (Still laughing) I think we need to get to class because I hear our science teacher is strict." "Good, you are smiling again. My goal was to turn that frown upside down into that beautiful smile of yours." Eddie said, and rubbed her chin with his thumb in a swift motion. "Well, you succeeded successfully." She says while smiling and grabbing his hand and running in front of him with their hands still attached. They were running down the hall ways, and they collected themselves before entering the classroom. When they got in, the teacher, Mrs. Lees questioned them.

Mrs. Lees: Why are you late, Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate. She said, looking down at her attendance paper for their names. "Go sign in on the late binder, you have after school detention tomorrow." He said harshly. When they went over to the binder, Eddie said "gheez, I can tell I am going to have a hard time with her this year." Loren laughed, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear.

They sat down in 5th period, passing notes, because what they were learning today was review from last year, and they are pretty good students. When the bell rang, everyone hurriedly packed their stuff and rushed out, heading to 6th period. Loren and Eddie were right next door to each other so they walked together, again. Eddie had his right arm around her shoulder. And once again, they gave people something to stare at.

**So, this is my new story. I have another story called "The best of Friends" and I am not going to finish that one, because that was my first one, and to me it stunk. So, review please, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. *~***

**-Ayonna A.K.A MsYaniB**


	2. Chapter 2

The love that was always there

The fine line between best friends and family

**The next day **(Skipped time, hope you don't mind J)

Loren: It was in the morning, and I was still sleeping. I rolled over to my right side and there was Eddie. "What are you doing here? It isn't even 8 yet." She said, sounding mad.

Eddie: Good morning to you too. He said sarcastically, got up off the bed, and put his phone down. Eddie noticed Loren was still trying to fall back to sleep. So he went to her bathroom and wet his hands. When he got back, he ripped the covers off of Loren and put his hands on her face sneakly.

Loren: When Loren felt wet hands on her face, she jumped out of bed and glared at him for trying to wake her up in his own way, instead of doing it like a normal person. "You are abnormal, you know that?"

Eddie: I know, but, that is why. (He paused to wipe his hands on her sheets.), you love me. He smiled.

Loren: Sadly, yes. But, why are you, at 7:30 in the morning.

Eddie: First, because you have to get ready for school, and second, be excited…WE HAVE TRYOUTS TODAY!

Loren: Loren sighed deeply, and flopped down on her bed. "I don't wanna tryout, all there is on the cheer team, is petty, and snobby girls.

Eddie: Well, you don't have a choice, because if we are both in something extra, it will look good on our files for college files, and, you can put in a good word for me to the girls.

Loren: Wow. She said while looking through her closet, for her clothes. While she was looking, Eddie came up behind her and reached into her closet with his arm.

Eddie: You should wear this.

Loren: HaHa, yeah, if I wear that, I mine as well nothing at all. She said, while taking it from him and putting it back. It was a half shirt that Melissa bought her on her birthday, but she never wore it because it was too short. "Now, get out so I can get ready." She told Eddie

Eddie: In defeat, knowing he can't stay, had no other choice to wait for Loren to get dressed on the couch in the living room.

All of a sudden, Nora came out of her room and noticed Eddie was here. She kind of knew he was already going to be here because it was like his second home.

Nora: Hey Edie, do you want something to eat.

Eddie: No, I'm good, thank you though.

All of a sudden, Loren came out all dressed with her sports bag. She was wearing a cream colored white top that was loose, and at her waist had a tiny thin belt, with dark blue jeans, and brown calf high boots.

Loren: OK I am ready to go. She said walking out of her bedroom.

Nora: You don't want any breakfast?

Loren: No, Eddie is driving me, we will pick up something on the way there, we're already late.

Nora: Oh, ok then. Bye guys. HAVE A GOOD DAY! She said yelling out the door as they were rushing to school. "Love you guys!"

Eddie and Loren: Love you too!`

**In the car:**

Eddie: I wish my mom would offer me breakfast every morning.

Loren: Well, you get better stuff, like the rock star food, that rock star's get every morning when they wake up.

Eddie: I know, but having your mom's cooking reminds me of when we were in junior high. I miss those times

Loren: Yeahhh, I don't, they just remind me of my dad.

Eddie: Hey, you don't have to worry, you have my dad, and you always will, ok? He said, while glancing at her, and then fixing his eyes on the road again, while grabbing her left hand and holding it.

Loren: Thank you Eddie. She smiled, and leaned her left elbow on the thing in the middle of the two front seats in the car. (Sorry, don't know what that thing is called :/.) "Any girl would be lucky to have you.

Eddie: He turned his head toward her quick, and fixing it back to the road, while he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Once they got to school, they went straight to the locker rooms and put their stuff in there for after school. And then went to their regular lockers to put their books in there they didn't need yet. Their lockers were across from each other. They both realized they were not late, and they were actually early. So they left to get some breakfast and came back to school, because they didn't want to eat school lunch. They sat where they usually sit at lunch. When they got there, Melissa, Ian, Tyler, Aidrianna, and Phil were already sitting down, waiting for them.

Loren: Hey guys. She said as her and Eddie were sitting down at the table.

Ian: Hey Loren. He said flirtatiously, everyone knew that Ian had a thing for Loren, and they teased him about it, always making her blush in embarrassment. Eddie had a thing for her too, but nobody knew except for Tyler. Tyler swore he wouldn't tell anyone.

Eddie: Ian just stop already, she is never going to go out with you, so just give up now. Tyler looked at him and raised his eyebrows, knowing why he said that, and started to laugh at Eddie's jealousy.

Tyler didn't blame him, who couldn't fall in love with their girl best friend after being together all the times and never getting tired of each other for 12 years. Tyler cleared his throat, and looked at everyone staring at him because he was laughing, and Eddie was giving him a death glare.

Tyler: Sorry, I just think it is funny, because Ian try's every day and it is useless, because he never succeeds.

Ian: Oh, I will one day, just watch. She will be mine.

They all laughed except Ian, because he was serious, and they heard him say that every day. He bell rang, and everyone got up and went to class. Eddie and Loren had their first 5 periods together. (There are 7 periods in the whole day.) So they walked to class together again. Nobody stared, because they didn't want to feel like staring at them of what happened yesterday.

The day went by pretty fast. Before they knew it, they were in the locker rooms after school, getting ready for try outs. Loren had black leggings that stopped just below her knees. With a red tank top. While Eddie just grabbed some basketball shorts, and a tank top too. But his was black, and the lacrosse gear under his clothes.

**LOREN'S TRY OUTS:**

She walked out of the locker room, and saw that everyone was already there. The tea captain, Chloe Carter told her she was late. But Loren didn't care because it was only one minute. Chloe showed them a routine step-by-step, and then they had to do it. Four at a time, so she called Loren, Aidrianna, Caroline, and Melissa. They were done, and the next group of girls went. When they were done, Chloe told them the list was going to be up tomorrow morning on the bulletin board, in front of the school. Loren was actually excited for a moment. Maybe the idea of cheering wasn't so bad.

**EDDIE'S TRY OUTS:**

He was next, nervousness filled his body, and he started shaking, but got it under control. By the time it was his turn, he actually felt confident about this. "Come on Eddie, you can do this, don't get ahead of yourself though." He thought, he took a deep breath. All he had to do was get the ball from the guy, and run all the way across the court and get the ball in the goal. Once he started running, he couldn't stop he was running toward the goal and jumped in the air and quickly made the shot. Ian and Tyler shouted at him, and clapped, so did the rest of the team. The captain said the results would be hung on the bulletin board tomorrow after school.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Eddie waited for Loren at his car, because he was driving her home. When she finally came, he saw her walking with a guy. He got jealous and rage took over his body. When they approached Eddie, he started asking questions.

Eddie: Who is he? Why is he walking with you? Do I need to take him? He stepped forward, but Loren stopped him.

Loren: Noo Eddie, his name is Cameron, and he is walking with me because, I dropped my books and he offered to walk me here.

Eddie: Oh, nice to meet you. He said hesitantly, but it didn't show, he felt an awkward vibe from the guy, and wanted nothing more to tell him to get lost.

Cameron said bye to Loren, and gave her a hug. She was surprised by his action, but didn't mind. Eddie finally recognized him, he was in the tryouts today.

Cameron: I will text you later, OK?

Loren: OK. She said smiling, and blushed. She turned to Eddie when he left. Thanks bodyguard. She said sarcastically.

Eddie: He ignored her, and rolled his eyes. "Cameron, huh?"

Loren: Don't start Eddie, he is nice. She said, already knowing his reaction. She walked toward the car, and Eddie opened the door for her, and went to his side.

Eddie: Oohh, you mean, like Dylan, from the 10th grade, friendly."

Loren: No, not like him. HE IS NICE." She said, emphasizing her last sentence.

Eddie: OK, but let's make a deal, I won't say "I told you so, when you come back to me, crying hysterically….again."

Loren: I won't, because I won't need to.

Eddie: OK, but, know that when you do, I will be there anyways. He stated matter-of-factly.

Loren: Thank you, and I know, I love you. She said

Eddie: I love you too, now…. where to, my house or yours?

Loren: Yours.

Eddie: Mine it is.

They should have gone to Loren's house, they are going to get a big surprise by Max and Katy when they get there. Who knows, the surprise can be anything.

**My first cliffhanger. :D Tell me what you think. Review of what you think will happen, or what the 'BIG SURPRISE' is going to be. Or PM me, it does not matter. But please, tell me what you think, it would mean a lot. And Eddie and Loren say 'I love you' to each other, because they mean it in a friendly way. *~***

**-Ayonna A.K.A MsYaniB**


	3. Chapter 3

The love that was always there

Secrets and Surprises

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I am going to take advantage of the time now, and update as much as I can. They will be long, well, kind of long, and I will try my best to keep up with my stories, I appreciate all the reviews and follows, I hope you guys love them. I will do some chapters in Loren or Eddie's P.O.V, but I think most of them will be the way I am writing them now. Tell me if I should change the writing or not, and I will happily do so. **

**Setting: Eddie's House**

Eddie just unlocked the door to his house, laughing at something Loren just said. Once they were inside, Eddie called out his mom and dad's names, but there was no answer.

Eddie: Ma, pops, are you home!?

Loren: I went to go in the kitchen to get some water, and found a note. "Eddie, I found a note!" I said, while Eddie was walking into the kitchen. "We went to the store to get a few things, when we get back, we have to talk. Love, Mom and Dad." I read the note aloud, and was curious. "What did you do this time?" I asked Eddie.

Eddie: What, I didn't do anything, not that I know of at the least. I said, while looking in the freezer for some ice cream. "Cookies 'N Cream, or Vanilla?" I asked her.

Loren: Vanilla.

Eddie: Too bad, I want vanilla. I said, while throwing the other tub of ice cream at her, and she grabbed a spoon.

Loren: You know, your mom gets mad every time we eat out of the tub, so why do you continue to do it?" I asked, sarcastically.

Eddie: Because, I don't feel like getting a bowl." I smiled, Eddie and Loren went up to his bedroom to watch television, and after, do their homework.

Once Eddie and Loren were tired of watching television, they moved on to their homework. They put the ice cream back, long time ago. They were now studying for their calculus test, and Eddie was thinking aloud, and he knew Loren hated it. Loren didn't care anymore though.

Eddie: I'm bored, let's do something else.

Loren: Like what. I said, while still doing my homework.

Eddie: Liiiikkee, putting AWAY the homework. I said, while closing her textbook. "Then, the rest is for you to decide."

Loren: Ok, how about, we go swimming. I said suggestively.

Eddie: Alright, I will go change, and you change in the bathroom.

Loren: Okkk, where is my swimsuit?

Eddie: In my second closet on the left shelf.

Loren: Alrighty then. I said, while walking to his closet. Most of my stuff that she left over there was in that closet on that side, but Eddie didn't mind. When I went in the closet, I found my swimsuit, and my old shirt from last year that I left here the last time I went swimming. It was a white half shirt, it was lace, because it was just a top cover for her two piece.

Eddie: Come on already, you are so slow.

Loren: Well sorry, your walk-in closet is too big, and filled with clothes. Isaid while walking back out to his bathroom.

Once Loren was done getting dressed, she came out with a black two piece with her shirt cover, and some white shorts. They walked in the back to the swimming pool and Loren undressed to her bathing suit. Eddie was just watching her, and Loren didn't even notice.

Eddie: While handing Loren the Sunblock, I said to Loren "Will you put some on my back for me, please?"

Loren: Sure. I said, while I took the bottle away from him, and sat behind him on the chairs that is used to sit by the pool. I sat to where it looked like Eddie was sitting in between my legs.

Katy and max were back, and knew they were here because they saw their backpack's on the couch. When they went outside in the back to look for them, they looked surprised in their position. Katy was really happy that they were more than friends. But Katy didn't know that they were not, she just saw the magazine cover with Eddie and Loren at school the other day, when Eddie was kissing her neck.

Eddie: Loren just squeezed the bottle, and the stuff was on my back, she knew I hated it but did it any way. "HEY, that is so cold, why would you do that to me!"

Loren: I just laughed at Eddie's reaction, I knew he hated it. It was always so funny to me though. I started to rub the sunblock into his back, when I heard Katy say something.

Katy: Hey guys, when did you get here? I said, while walking up to them. I gave Eddie a hug, but not all the way, because he had sunblock on his back, I gave Loren one too, because she also had sunblock on, but on her hands.

Eddie: A few hours ago. And before you ask, Yes..we already did our homework. I said to my mom, because I know her, and the questions she would already ask, it wasn't the first time she did it.

Katy: actually, I wanted to show you guys something. I said, while I unrolled the magazine from my back pocket that I stuffed in there earlier.

Loren: I looked at the magazine Katy handed to Eddie to look at. On the front cover was when Eddie and I were at school, and Eddie was kissing my neck. I felt my eyes widen and I blushed how Katy looked at us.

Katy: Care to explain? I said, while looking at the two teenagers I knew since they were kids, I also knew they were perfect for each other, they always flirted, and I knew Eddie had a major crush on Loren. Eddie told me a few years ago when they were in junior high, and Loren was oblivious to it. But she liked Eddie to, Nora told me, how she knew, Loren told her. I promised Eddie I wouldn't tell Loren, but I wanted to soo bad. I kept my word though.

Eddie: well, here is the thing, we were at school and-

Katy: Yeah I can see that, it is obvious.

Eddie: As I was saying, and people were staring at Loren and I, and it made her uncomfortable, so…we gave them something to stare at, nothing else. Right Loren? I said, trying to get that look out of her eye, because she knew I had a thing for Loren, and she knew that it meant more to me than Loren.

Loren: "Yep, nothing else." I was kind of disappointed that Eddie said that, because I like him. More than best friends. I was done rubbing the sunblock on his back. "All done." I said, getting up from behind him.

Katy: Ohhh, ok. I told them, while nodding my head. "So there is nothing, you know, romantic going on between you guys?" I asked them skeptically.

Loren: No. I actually have a date tonight, with someone from school.

Katy: REALLY?! Who?" I asked Loren, I was happy for her, but I saw the look in Eddie' eyes.

Loren: A guuyyy. I said, teasing Katy.

Katy: Oh, what's his name?

Loren: Cameron

Katy: Oh, is he cute? I asked Loren. But then I felt guilty, when I saw Eddie's look on his face go to irritated, to hurt, and anger.

Loren: He is OK. I said laughing, I knew she would get a kick out of this. "What do you think, Eddie?" I asked him, and I swear I saw that look of anger in his eyes.

Eddie: I don't like him that much, he isn't your type.

Katy: And what would her type be? I said, I was trying to annoy him.

Eddie: I just chuckled a little. "Not that guy." I said, and got up off the chair to go in the house to talk to pops. "I'm going to go talk to pops."

Loren: Proobably shouldn't have done that. I said. "I'll go talk to him." I said to Katy

Katy: Ok. I said. Following behind her to go to Max.

Loren: When I entered the house, I saw Max sitting on the couch watching football. He was in his special chair that he liked to sit in. It was on the side of the big black leather couch, his special chair was black and leather too. I just walked up the stairs to Eddie's room. I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, writing in his song-writing book. I walked up and crawled over to the other side, and sat next to him. "you're not talking to your dad." I said, he said he was.

Eddie: Now your interested in me, what happened to Cameron?" I said sarcastically.

Loren: Why are you taking this so hard, come on Eddie, don't let this ruin our day, let's go swimming like we were supposed to."

Eddie: Oops, too late." I said, ignoring her comment. I was still writing in my book, acting completely oblivious to her presence, even though I wanted nothing more than for her to tell me to cancel her date with him, and joke around again.

Loren: Do you not want me to go out with him tonight?" I asked him, trying to make him feel better.

Eddie: "Oh, no, don't stop on my watch." I said sarcastically. I heard Loren heave a sigh, and felt her gt off the bed.

Loren: I went to the other side of his bed by his lamp, and got my phone off the stand. I called Cameron and it was ringing.

Eddie: What are you-

Loren: Ssshhh. I said silencing him.

**PHONE CALL BETWEEN CAM AND LOREN:**

Cameron: Hey, Loren

Loren: Hey Cameron, I called to say, that I cant go out tonight, because I am busy, I have to work ,and then after that I have to study for my test, then I have-

Camero: Oh, ok. I get it, you're busy, maybe next time then.

Loren: Yeah, maybe. I said shrugging my shoulders to Eddie.

Cameron: Ok, bye.

Loren: Bye

**END OF CALL**

Loren: Happy. I said to Eddie

Eddie: you didn't have to do that.

Loren: yes, I did. Now..tell me why you were so upset about him.

Eddie: I don't know, ok. I just don't want to see you hurt again, after what happened to you in 10th grade, I… I just don't trust any guy, especially with you.

Loren: Ok, but I don't need your approval, ok. I only did this so you won't be upset all day.

Eddie: Ok, I know you don't need my approval, I just, I just-

Loren: Just what.

Eddie: "I have something to tell you." I said, getting nervous. I wanted to tell her I liked her, but I didn't know how to say it.

**End of chapter. Sooo, this one was really long, and it was because of I have not posted in so long. I am so sorry for not updating, it is just that my teacher decided to give me piled of homework these pasr weeks. I kind of didn't like this chapter, but yeah, tell me what you think, you should also gove me some ideas and PM me. I might just use theeemmm. J**

**-Ayonna A.K.A MsYaniB**


	4. Chapter 4

The love that was always there

Chapter 4: Revealing The Truth

**EDDIE'S BEDROOM**.

Eddie: "I don't know how to say this." I said to Loren. This is it, I am finally going to tell her the truth. After 5 years of crushing on my best friend, you would think I had this prepared, but no, I never planned on telling her, at all, whatsoever.

Loren: "Say what, Eddie, you know you can tell me anything… right?" I said this with worry and question in my voice. I didn't know what he was going to tell me, and frankly, I was kind of nervous, because if he is never this nervous to tell me anything, he looked so tense, and scared of my reaction.

Eddie: I lo-

Katy: I was up on my way to Eddie's room, to see if Loren had him under control yet, and because I had noticed that when I was opening up the freezer for some ice cream, I saw little spoon marks, I looked in the other one, and I saw more little spoon marks. Like someone was eating out of the tub, and I had a perfect Idea of who did it. "Hey guys-"When I walked in there, they were sitting so close, and facing each other, both looking as if it were a dead serious conversation. I stopped mid-sentence, noticing I was ruining the 'moment' for them two. It looked as if Eddie were about to tell Loren something, and I am guessing, that I ruined it when he finally had the guts to do it. "Sorry, I was just going to-, you know what, I will tell you later, it isn't that important any way." I left the room, and quietly closed the door, and made my way towards Max.

Eddie: When my mom came in, I was sort of relieved, and a little upset, because I had finally had the guts to tell Loren that I loved her. When she stepped out, I decided to go with telling Loren at a different time, when we were alone, and no interruptions would be permitted. So I told her something different. "As I was saying, I looked up at the bulletin board this morning, and I saw that we both made our teams, and I wanted to give you something, Chloe brought it to me, and she said to give it to you right away."

Loren: Ok, where is it, and, what is it.

Eddie: OH, I forgot, it is in my backpack, let me go get it." I ran downstairs as fast as I can, when I came down, I overheard my mom talking to my dad, and when I picked up what they were saying, I tip toed toward the kitchen more, and heard my mom say, "I can't believe that they are not dating yet, I can see it, they are going to be together someday, I promise you max, they are perfect for each other." I was now hooked in their conversation, and curious who they were talking about. I then heard my dad say. "Katy, believe me, I know, just let them be, ok, Loren and Eddie are going to realize it one day." I was surprised to hear them say that, and a bit upset, they were snooping around talking about my love life, I shook it off and went to my backpack. I guess my parents heard me, and came out of the kitchen, they asked me what I was doing, and I pulled the present for Loren that was from Chloe, it was in a rectangular white box, and even I was curious as to what it was, it had a shiny red bow across it, like a Christmas present.

Katy: Who is that for? I said to Eddie, as Max and I were heading to the living room.

Eddie: Loren. I said smiling at them, and running upstairs back to her.

Katy: I told you, they are perfect for each other.

Max: I know, you told me only about ten thousand times.

**EDDIE'S BEDROOM:**

Eddie: I finally came back with the box, and Loren had a suspicious look on her face, and I just laughed.

Loren: What is it? I know Chloe does not like me." I said, it could have been anything.

Eddie: Here, just open it already, I am curious too."

Loren: Ok Ok, jeeze. Once I got it, I opened it up so fast, it felt like I was super natural for a moment right there. I looked in the box, and there was my cheerleading outfit, and a note. It read, "congratulations Loren, you made the team, remember, try your best and give it your all. Love, the cheer team.

Eddie: YOU MADE IT!" I was so excited for her, now we are both on a team. "I made it too, now we get to have games together, I will be playing, and you will be cheering, it-

Loren: I interrupted Eddie by jumping up and hugging him, when he fell back on the bed, I sat up, I was sitting on his stomach, and I am so excited. "OH MY GOSH, I MADE IT!" I screamed it, it just made it so much more fun.

Eddie: That is what I was trying to tell you…and I wanted to tell you something else too." I was really gonna tell her this time, I wasn't going to chicken out, this time, there is no going back, hope she feels the same way. "well, you see, uhhh, there is just something I wanted to let you know, you know, I just was always so nervous to tell you, because it kind of is hard to say." I said, I was so scared, I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. We were sitting across from each other, I was against the head board, and I was sitting criss-crossed, she was too.

Loren: "Oh my gosh, Eddie, just hurry up and say it." I was getting nervous again too, he could be telling me anything, and by the way he was looking, I knew it was so important to him, so I was listening carefully.

Eddie: "Ok, well for the past 4 years, I have been crushing on you….and I love you, more than friends, I am IN love with you, and I wanted to tell you this-

Loren: I reached across from me and kissed him, I was in love with him too, and I have been crushing on him too. I pulled back and whispered, "I love you too." After I said those words I could have sworn I saw him smile soo big.

Eddie: I smiled a stupid smile, I know I did, just felt it, and from the reaction on Loren's face. I rolled us over, and I was on top, and I kissed her again. She didn't pull back, that was a good sign. I am so happy right now, words can't describe it.

Loren: When Eddie kissed me again, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me, and ran my fingers through his hair, tangling up the beautiful mess.

Eddie: I pulled back after a few minutes for some air, I was starting to get breathless, I looked down at her and smiled. "I love you so much, words cannot explain." I told her again, and this time, she smiled that goofy smile.

Loren: I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." I was so happy he told me, I have been waiting for this moment so long, and when he finally did, my world just became a whole lot brighter. I kissed him, and we started to make out….again, and I loved every single second of it.

**THE END**

**I really don't like this chapter that much, it is just that, I don't have that much time in the day, I have lacrosse practice, homework, and things going on with my family, and my teachers hate me, because they want to give all of their students piles of homework, I am talking mountain high, so I don't really have time, I will try my best to update more often. (Yes, I do play lacrosse, I am on a girls team.)**

**-Ayonna A.K.A MsYaniB**


	5. Chapter 5

The Love That Was Always There

Chapter 5: Big Surprises

**Monday. West Valley Charter High****:**

4ST Period:

Loren: I called Eddie this morning and he didn't pick up, the ringer only rang twice before it went to voicemail. I was worried, and a little hurt at the same time because he always answers my calls. I was expecting him to pick me up this morning, but he didn't, so I had to take myself. I never like taking my own car, I never liked to drive. I kept thinking about Friday, and noticed that he was being distant. Me being me, I couldn't help but think he was avoiding me. He barely spoke to me anymore, he didn't come over this weekend like he was supposed to. We were planning on going to the carnival on the other side of town, but he never showed so I went with Melissa, Ian, Tyler, Phil, and Aidrianna. I was stuck in thought when Eddie came in and sat down next to me. It was kind of awkward to me. I was thinking he thought it was awkward too…NO I knew he thought it was awkward, I could tell by his face expression.

Eddie: I felt horrible about what I did on Friday. I knew I had, no HAVE feelings for Loren. I tried to tell her when I gave her the gift from Chloe, but she just kissed me, and I got distracted. I am dating Chloe, now I am. I knew I made a mistake when I told Loren I love her, and made out with her. I do love Loren, but I couldn't have told her at a worse time. I didn't know how to tell her that I was going to go on a date with Chloe on the day I dropped her off at her house. So I didn't tell her, I chickened out instead. I told my mom about my problems and she just called me an idiot, but afterwards, she gave me her opinion, she also told me that she and my dad were always secretly hoping that we would always get together someday. I walked into 4th period, I was late because I was stressed about my problems, and it was ok with my mom for me to stay home today, but I wanted to go to school.

Eddie: "Hey, Loren."

Loren: "Hey."

Eddie: "So, what did I miss?"

Loren: "Oh, what did you miss? Oh I don't know, you didn't show up this weekend like you were supposed to, I thought we were supposed to go to the carnival together, but nope, you didn't show, so I asked the others to go with me, and don't even get me started on how you have been distant lately, ever since Friday, and you didn't even pick me up this morning." I was talking really fast, in a whisper because I was getting mad.

Eddie: I felt really bad that I let her feel that way. "I meant the lesson." I stated bluntly, I felt like a jerk, because I was acting like I didn't care, but I did. I hated what I was doing.

Loren: "Oh…the lesson, you don't know it, and apparently you need one, and it sure as hell looks like you DON'T need me." I was beyond mad, and I didn't want to be near Eddie. I raised my hand. "Ms. Puckett, can I go to the restroom."

Ms. Puckett: "There is only a few minutes left until the bell rings for lunch."

Loren: "I know, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency."

Ms. Puckett: Hurry up.

Loren: I left as soon as I could. I went to the restroom, and I didn't use the restroom, I just sat there, I was hurt, and I couldn't believe that my best friend would do this to me. I cried silently so nobody would hear me. After a few minutes, the bell rang, and I fixed myself. I came out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I was ok, and I was. Instead of going to the lunch table, I went to Eddie and I's secret spot. While I was passing the table, I saw Chloe….and Eddie? They were laughing, and they were sitting close to each other, too close for just friends. I guess Eddie felt someone staring at him, and he turned around. When he stared at me, I felt like everything was in slow-motion. Our eyes locked for a few moments, and when I saw Chloe ask him a question, he looked away from me. When I saw him laugh at something Ian said, it felt like the whole world rushed back to me, and I left. Before I got in my car, I saw them kiss. I hurried and backed out of the parking-lot and left. My windows were down, and I saw everyone at my table look at me.

Ian: "Is that…. Loren?" I asked Eddie. What the bloody hell was she doing leaving school in the middle of the day. I know her, and something had to be seriously wrong for her to leave out of the blue. "Eddie, why is she leaving, what is wrong with her?" I packed up my stuff and followed her. I got in my car, and she was going to some place that looked like a hiking hill. She pulled up and climbed up the hill. I also got out and followed her. I followed her once again, and right then and there, I felt like a stalker, but when she was at the top, the view was beautiful, and she was crying. "Hey, Loren, what are you doing, are you ok?"

Loren: I turned around and saw Ian. "Ian...What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Ian: "I followed you here, I saw you leave school, and it looked like you were crying, and I thought you would like some company. I saw when you were looking at Eddie and Chloe, I saw that look in your eyes, and I just wanted to say….you can always come to me if you need anyone to talk to, I am here. You can count on someone else other than Eddie all the time."

Loren: "hahah thanks Ian, but I think I just want to be alone, right now, and I'm not even sure I can count on Eddie again, he sure as hell can't count on me." Ian stepped forward and sat next to me.

Ian: "Alright, what did he do?"

Loren: "Who, what are you talking about?

Ian: I sighed. "Eddie, I am not stupid, I know you don't like him right thi-

Loren: "Not liking him is an understatement, I hate him right now." I said really fast. "I am so mad, no, not mat, BEYOND PISSED!" I screamed, letting all of my anger out.

Ian: "it's ok, you can talk, scream, rant, do anything you want to let it out, burden me, I need it." I looked at her, and she looked back. "So….what did Eddie do?"

Loren: I felt like punching something. With Ian next to me, my rage kind of settled, I was glad to open up to someone who wasn't Eddie. It kind of felt weird, all I ever talked to was Eddie.

**The End**

**Sorry, this one is kind of short. I think I will start doing when Eddie is becoming famous, and I will include Jake and Kelly, and Eddie start writing songs, and Loren start writing songs too. I also needed for Loren to be mad at Eddie, and for something to go wrong, because I think that you guys were expecting for everything to blossom, but I needed for them to not get along to test their relationship, to see if they are strong enough to get along again. You guys will see. I am thinking about not doing this story, because I am running out of ides, and stuff. But when I read the reviews, I love them, it makes me come up with more ideas, and more ideas means more chapters. But I don't know if I should continue. I really don't have time in the day, but I try my best to make them, and tell me what you think, I need inspiration.**


	6. Chapter 6

The love that was always there

Finally Opening Up to Someone New

**Setting: Loren and Eddie's Secret Spot:**

Loren: I felt hesitant to tell Ian what I was thinking, and I kind of didn't want to. But then again, I do, I feel like it would be a weird conversation, especially the part where I would tell him I made out with Eddie. I remember Ian telling me he needs someone else's burden, he said he needed it. I wonder what it is, I will bring it up.

Ian: I kind of feel bad for Loren. Eddie and Loren never argue, and it has to be hard on her because they were best friends. I wanted to listen to what she has to say.

Loren: "Ian, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school, lunch is almost over, you can make it back if you hurry."

Ian: "Because I want to be, and I should be asking you the same thing. You never ditch school, so what was so horrible that you came here for."

Loren: "I don't want to talk about it." I didn't want to share my feelings then cry right in front of him.

Ian: I nodded my head. "You don't want to, or you need to?" I asked her sincerely.

Loren: "I don't even know anymore." I said slightly, giving myself a little chuckle.

Ian: "ok, very well then." I stood up, starting to leave when she called my name.

Loren: "No, don't leave, I want you to stay." I kind of felt embarrassed, talking to Ian.

Ian: "Oh, so you want to talk about it now?"

Loren: "...Yeah…" I smiled a sad one. I wasn't really happy at the moment. I was leaning against the tree, and Ian sat across from me.

Ian: "So…what did Eddie do that was so horrible?"

Loren: I took a deep breath, this was going to be a long story. "On Friday...Eddie said he had deep feelings for me, and then we sorta…made out." I said this uncomfortably, because I knew Ian liked me, and I kind of felt guilty about telling him.

Ian: "Ok, what else, I am not seeing the problem." I said, nodding my head. I was a little jealous, but Loren needed a friend, not anything else right now.

Loren: "Well, let me finish. After that, the whole weekend, he hasn't called or stopped by, or even sent me a text, and he usually does. At first I was worried, but then when I tried to call him, it didn't even ring three times before it went straight to voice mail. And then, seeing him with Chloe, made me feel a lot worse. They seemed to be sitting a little too close for just friends. I just…..I just can't help but feel he regrets telling me what he told me on Friday. He has been hesitant lately, and on the weekend he didn't even show up for our carnival trip. I don't even know if I want to forgive him, not now, not ever."

Ian: "I am sure you will forgive him. I don't really get why he is avoiding you, and, didn't you hear? Eddie and Chloe are dating now."

Loren: "so I was right, he is avoiding me. No, I didn't hear, it is kind of messed up that I had to hear from someone else, but, I hope he is happy." I was kind of hurt, he said that he loved me, I guess not. I looked down, and started fiddling with my hands, and held back tears.

Ian: "I was just guessing, but there has to be a good reason for why he seems like he is avoiding you."

Loren: "I know, but, what? I don't know what I did for him to just, leave me here, when I need him. He promised me he wouldn't." At this point, tears were filling me eyes, and I refused to let them fall. I didn't want to cry.

Ian: I pulled Loren in for a hug, and comforted her. I saw her eyes getting glossy, and I knew she was about to cry, but I could tell she didn't want to. "Hey, it is going to be okay, you still have other friends you can talk to, you have me, and I am sure he was going to tell you, it probably just slipped his mind."

Loren: I was hugging Ian, and at this point, my head was buried between his shoulder, and his neck. I was squeezing my eyes shut because I didn't want any tears to spill. "Thanks Ian, that means a lot to me. We should get back to school." I kept on thinking, maybe that's why Eddie forgot about this weekend. He was probably spending time with Chloe, and forgot about me.

Ian: "Or, we could play hooky for the rest of the day." I said, smiling. She just laughed, and looked at me like I was crazy.

Loren: "I am not doing that, never have, never will."

Ian: "Come on, please, for me. You already skipped Lunch, let's just go out and eat."

Loren: "…..Fine, just today, this is never going to happen again, never again am I going to skip school with you." I was starting to feel a lot better.

Ian: "YES, now come on, I am hungry." I said, grabbing her hand and pulled her along.

Loren: I just laughed at Ian's excitement, he probably felt proud of himself, he was the first person to convince me to skip school. "We are going to get in so much trouble with our parents." I said laughing. "Hey, we took separate cars."

Ian: "We can just come back for yours later."

Loren: "ok, I never been in your car before, well, your old car, but not this one." When we got to his car, it was a shiny, dark blue Mercedes Benz. I put my bag in the back, and I saw a camera, it was really cool. "Hey, what's this?" I asked him, picking it up.

Ian: "NOTHING, I mean…nothing, now give it to me." I said trying to snatch it from her, but she just swiped her hand away.

Loren: "I didn't know you liked to take photos." I said, turning it on and going to the pictures.

Ian: "Yeah, I like to take pictures of whatever catches my eye."

Loren: When I came across the pictures, they were amazing, there was buildings, shining stars, and beautiful views that were inspirational. "these are really cool, I love them." I came across one of me, at lunch, I was sitting next to Ian, and we took a picture together. I don't remember when, but I liked it. I smiled. "How do you get pictures to another device, I want to set this as my background image for my laptop." I said, showing it to him.

Ian: "Uuuh, I have to insert my memory card into my laptop, then send it to you, o your laptop." I said, glancing at her real quick, to find that she was searching through my camera.

Loren: "Oh, I thought it was going to be complicated." I said, laughing, he laughed too. I was still searching through it when I came across photos of him. He was shirtless. I laughed, and he looked at me, he saw the picture and blushed. I laughed even harder. "Hey send these to me too." I said jokingly, and winked at him.

Ian: "Will do." I said sarcastically, I knew she was joking. When we arrived at the place, I heard her squeal.

Loren: "Yes, IN-N-OUT. You have awesome taste in food, way to go, high-five." I put my hand up and he looked at me like I was crazy. I was starting too like him, he was slowly becoming my second best friend. I hope Eddie and I were still best friends, even though I was still mad at him. I had Ian, the thought brought a smile to my face. We got out of the car, and went inside, luckily it was not packed.

Ian: I like Loren a lot, she was special to me, I can't believe Eddie would do anything to hurt her. When we walked inside, I was just staring at her talk about food, it was amazing….SHE was amazing. I love spending time with her.

**THE END**

**I am sorry, I am trying to keep up with this story, sorry it was short this time, I mainly focused on Ian and Loren. Next chapter will be about Eddie, Chloe, Loren, and Ian. I have decided that I will continue this story. Again, sorry it was short, and sorry if you think it was boring. But what do you think of Ian and Loren together. I'm not saying they will, it was just a thought, and I am most-likely not going to put them together. Review please, tell me what you think, also PM me, it always helps.**

***~Ayonna A.K.A MsYaniB~***


	7. Chapter 7

The Love That was Always There

1 Chapter 7: Why do Feelings Always Get In The Way?

**IN-N-OUT: Loren and Ian:**

Loren: "Ian, you have got to try this." I try handing him a fry half covered with my vanilla milkshake. I always eat them like this when I go here. Ian looked at me like I was crazy.

Ian: "What the bloody hell are you trying to feed me?" I slightly moved my head back, fries were not to be covered in milkshakes, for one, it looked nasty, and was wrong.

Loren: "Just try it, it's delicious. I eat it all the time." I tried shoving it towards him, but he backed away. "Please, can you just try it, please, for me." I tried to convince him.

Ian: I looked at her for a few moments. "FINE, but we make a deal. If it is nasty, you have to hang out with me for an entire 3 days, this weekend. If it is good, then I will drive you to and from school for an entire two weeks."

Loren: "OK, you think it will be gross, but it won't be. You better be ready to drive me where ever I want, and need." I tried once again to hand him it, but he rejected.

Ian: "No, no, no, that was not the deal, I said to and from school, not, where ever you want."

Loren: "Just eat it, and I said wherever I want and need, plus, you made the deal if I lose, now I think it is fair for me to make a deal if you lose."

Ian: "Fine, but it is only because you are my friend."

Loren: "Now come on, the fry is getting cold." I put it in his mouth, and he chewed slowly. He grabbed a napkin and spit it out.

Ian: "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten. Fries and milkshakes should not be mixed together, separate, they are perfectly fine, but together, they are disgusting. You lost, and I win, I am never letting you talk me into something again, never ever in a million years." I tried wiping my mouth off with a napkin.

Loren: "Oh come on, I don't buy it, you totally thought it was delicious. You are lying, I can tell by your face." How can anyone not like it, everyone likes it.

Ian: "You lose, that was not delicious, you lied to me."

Loren: "Yeah right, you know you like it. Let's just get out of here, school is still going on, and we can make it to 5th period if we hurry." I got out of my seat and grabbed my milkshake.

Ian: "What, no, you can't go back to school, you promised to skip with me."

Loren: "No, I promised to have lunch with you, out of school."

Ian: "Come on, don't you have 5th period with Eddie, you can stay, and avoid him."

Loren: "I also have 5th period with you too. Plus, we have a substitute today, and we can sit where ever we want, remember." I really didn't want to go back to school, but I knew it was the right thing to do, I didn't want to have to explain to my mom why I want at school.

Ian: "Fine. You know, I find myself agreeing to what you say lately, and it is kind of weird. I feel like I am your little puppet"

Loren: "You're not, and it is your choice to agree with me."

**School: 5****th**** Period:**

Eddie: I feel like a douche. I know in Loren's mind, that I am the world's most idiotic jerk ever, but, I don't know. I don't know what went wrong. It's like everything around me took a 360 turn on me. Now, my world was slowly crashing down. Dealing with the fact that Loren will probably hate me forever is heart breaking, worse than that it is the most pain and guilt I have felt in a very long time. I just hope that she forgives me. I tried e-mailing, texting, calling, skype, none of the above didn't work. She didn't answer me, and I was losing my best friend. Who else would I talk to when I was feeling down, or gave me the truth when I needed it the most. Who else would I come to at 3 in the morning just to talk, who would I be myself around when I needed to be. I am tired of building this persona and acting like I don't care. I needed Loren back, but that probably won't happen because she hates me, and what I said earlier today before lunch, made things worse. It was loud in class, and the substitute was going crazy, and I was just sitting there, staring at the paper in front of me. I was stuck in my thoughts, when all of a sudden somebody came through the door, or should I say…my ex-best friend, and my other friend.

Ian: When me and Loren entered the class room, it was like everyone in there was an animal in the zoo. It was crazy, and loud. The substitute wasn't doing anything but freaking out. When I looked next to me, I saw Loren staring at Eddie, they were practically giving death glares to each other.

Loren: When I walked in, I saw Eddie's eyes on me, at first I didn't dare look him in the eyes, but then I thought differently. I saw guilt written all over his face, and a little pain. Good. He deserves it, after all of the pain he caused me, and it still hurts. Realization hit me, when I thought about it. I lost my best friend, lost the other half of me, the only person who understands me, the only one who actually cares about me and my well-being, well…used to care about my well-being. He was being a total jerk at the moment, and all I wanted to do was slap him. He told me he loved me, and the next day, goes and hook up with Chloe. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even believe him for one second. 12 years, of friendship…down the drain. I wasted 12 years of my life with him. I felt Ian's hands on my shoulders, signaling me to move forward, and I did.

**After School: Everybody**

Eddie: "Loren!"

Loren: I heard Eddie call my name, and turned around, that's when he walked up to me.

Eddie: "Listen, I am so sorry."

Loren: "For what, you have done so many things to me these past few days, I don't even know how much there is. For instance, how about last weekend, you totally ignored me, then you lied to me, and the-

Eddie: "I know, I have been a jerk to you but-

Loren: "A jerk? You think you have been a jerk to me, right now, I feel like you were just using me this whole entire time, like I was some little play toy for you. Were you even going to tell me that you were dating Chloe now. I mean, who does that, you tell me you are in love with me, then the next day, you go hookup with the captain of the cheerleading team. Eddie, I know you, or at least I did, but the guy I knew, wouldn't have done this to me. The guy I knew isn't even there anymore. I just wish you could have told me about Chloe, I really hate that I had to hear from someone else. Just, just don't talk to me anymore, don't try and contact me either." At that point I walked away, wiping the tears that wanted to leak from my eyes. I didn't know what to do, or where to go, so I just walked around for a few hours, my car was still at the spot Ian found me at, I ended up in the park. I grabbed my songwriting book out of my bag, and sat on the bench. I took a deep breath, and looked around me. The wind was blowing in my hair, and I saw a couple walking hand in hand, little kids, playing on the playground. I felt a buzzing in my pocket, and saw I had multiple texts. From Phil, Melissa, Ian, and Tyler. I opened all of them one by one, and they all said the same thing, asking me "are you okay, or what did Eddie do, we didn't see you at lunch today, where did you go?" Ian said something else. He said "I had a great time hanging out with you today, where did you go, I thought I was driving you back to your car." I looked up, and I wanted to shut the world out, I hate feeling this way, I hate feeling pain, I hate Eddie, I hate what he did to me, and most of all, I hate that I can't escape from it all, I am stuck here. The only person who I thought would not cause me pain, has caused me the most. I looked back down, and replied to Ian. "I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of there. I needed a break. It is alright, I will walk myself back to my car, thank you though. I really am glad I spent the day with you" I put my phone down beside me, and began writing.

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like a pro_

_All the pain, and the truth I wear like a battle wound_

Loren: Once I was done writing, I smiled, I was proud of what I wrote. That was a first, I wrote a lot, but I didn't ever really like it, but this one….it had depth and meaning to it, it felt good to write it.

**THE END**

**Hey guys, so I have not updated in a while, sorry I try I try I try. Sorry it wasn't long this time. I am going to do Loren and Ian (Lian) together because a lot of you guys want them together. So yeah, I will try my very best to update when I can, I have CST testing coming up, and I have to study hard. The song lyrics Loren wrote are a Demi Lovato song, it is called "Warrior". It is amazing, you guys should check it out, it is awesome. So yeah, in a few more chapters, I think I will have Leddie speaking to each other again, but don't worry, they will be together soon, just not quite yet.**

**~*Ayonna A.K.A MsYaniB*~**


	8. Chapter 8

The Love That was Always There

Chapter 8: Confessions

**EDDIE'S P.O.V**

I am so bored without Loren. I have Chloe, but all she wants to talk about is her. I don't know what I was thinking in the past, Loren is way better. I was staring at my wall with collages of me and my friends and family. I noticed I was staring at the ones with Loren and I. I heard a knock at the door, and the person walked in. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, unless that person was Loren. I turned on my side away from the door, not knowing who it was. I heard a purse being set down on the dresser, then a spot on my bed weighing down from someone's weight. I didn't want to talk.

**LOREN'S P.O.V**

After thinking for a while, and talking to my mom, I started to look at the whole Eddie situation from his point of view. I couldn't, and I was reluctant to talk to him. I just didn't understand… why, why he treated me the way he did. After all this time, after all we've been through, why did he choose now. Why would he treat me like that, he never has, it is like he did a whole 360 turn on me. I decided I was going to see him. When I got to his house, I talked with Katy and Max for a while before I went up to his room. When I got in there, he turned on his side, and I could tell he didn't want to talk. I set my purse down, and sat next to him.

Loren: "Eddie? It's me" I looked over his shoulder, and my hair was dangling on his back.

Eddie: "Loren?" I couldn't believe she was here, I wanted her here, and she came, and answered my prayers. I turned around and faced her, she was sitting on her legs.

Loren: "Hey, I know what I said earlier was a little harsh, and I just wanted to talk to you about why you acted the way you did." I was still mad, but I was slowly getting over it.

Eddie: "I don't know. What I do know, is that, what I did is wrong, I acted like a complete jerk, I acted like a hypocrite, and I am so, so sorry for it. I didn't mean any of it, what I said on Friday was completely true, I just got caught up with all of that, what I did is wrong, I acted like a complete jerk, I acted like a hypocrite, and I am so, so sorry for it. I didn't mean any of it, what I said on Friday was completely true, I just got caught up with all of my emotions."

Loren: "I know you're sorry, I just don't get why you treated me like I was nothing. You could have talked to me, and I would have at least try to understand why you betrayed me the next day."

Eddie: "You would have accepted my decision though."

Loren: "Well now we would never know, and it's not my decision, no matter how much I would have hated the idea, I still would have respected it, I just wish you would have handled it differently and more mature."

Eddie: "I'm sorry, ok, I will never do it again, I just need you to forgive me, I have been miserable without you here with me, I can't handle my crazy life without you in it. I need you back here with me, to stand next to me as my best friend, forever"

Loren: "And always." I was a little upset about what he said just now. He said that he meant what he said on Friday, and that was to be more than friends, but now, he is saying he wants to be friends now. I get it, he has a girlfriend and all, and it shouldn't hurt as much as it does, but I think it hurts worse. It hurts worse because picturing him with Chloe every day, and not having as much time with him as I used to. But now I have to deal with it, and move on, so that is exactly what I was going to do.

Eddie: "I missed you soo much." I hugged her right after. The last time I hugged her ended in making out, on this bed. A lot of memories in this room. Too much to handle. She pulled back after a while.

Loren: "I have to get going, I have stuff to do." I was trying to make an excuse to go home, I felt uncomfortable, which was weird because I always felt comfortable with Eddie.

Eddie: "Do you have to go, I am positive you don't, so let's just hangout right now, I miss it. Plus, I have a lot to tell you."

Loren: I let out a long sigh. I thought about it for a moment, and thought, why not. "Sure. There isn't much to do though, I mean, all of our plans are ruined." I didn't want to go down memory lane.

Eddie: "Umm ok how about we go to the mall and just hangout, go shopping… and stuff."

Loren: I raised my eyebrows in shock, he actually wanted to go shopping… with me. "You want to go shopping?"

Eddie: "Chloe has got me used to it. All she ever does is shop, and talk about her, and only her."

Loren: "wow, ok." I didn't want to talk about Chloe, I didn't like her that much from the start anyways."

Eddie: "Ok, let's go."

Loren: "wait, Ian is expecting me, we were supposed to hangout today."

Eddie: "You….. and Ian….. hangout."

Loren: "Yeah, is hard to believe that I actually hangout with guys other than you.?" I felt offended at that part. He couldn't just expect me to only hangout with him, I have other guy friends.

Eddie: "NO, it isn't, I am just surprised that's all, I mean… I thought he would've try to hit on you by now."

Loren: "Well, he hasn't, and I am actually surprised." I didn't really think about it until now

**Loren and Eddie went out to the mall, and while they were there, they went out to eat, and a few paparazzi spotted them together. They were walking side by side like they always do, with Eddie's arm around her shoulders and Loren carrying a few bags. **

**Sorry guys, that was the shortest one ever in history, this is the last short chapter. The rest are going to be long. In the next one, I will include, well I am thinking about including Ian liking Melissa, and Eddie And Loren are on good terms, then Chloe gets jealous and try to turn them on each other. So yeah, tell me what you think, do you want Melissa and Ian, or Loren and Ian, or Loren And Eddie, or Eddie or Chloe. Review please, I appreciate it.**

**Ayonna**


	9. Chapter 9

Title

Chapter 9: Heavy Emotions

**Once Loren and Eddie get back, they go to Eddie's house and hangout in the living room. It was already dark out, and they wanted to watch a scary movie. When Max and Katy got home, they saw Loren and Eddie laying together on the couch with Loren's head on Eddie's chest. Katy was gushing with happiness that they finally made up, while Max went to go get a camera. Once he took it, he put it back. Almost an hour later, they woke up.**

Loren: "What time is it?" I turned around facing Eddie and he was still sleep. I sat there for a moment just staring at him, wondering where I would be without him. Yes, I still have feelings for him, but I am developing new feelings for Ian as well. To me it was confusing, I didn't want Eddie to get hurt if I date Ian, but if he could date, then why can't I, I mean, he broke my heart first right? But 2 wrongs don't make a right. I liked Ian a lot, but dating my best friend's friend, that is weird. I really did like Ian, but trying to hide the feelings for Eddie isn't easy, but I have hiding them for more than 5 years, but everyone saw through me, except Ian and Eddie.

Eddie: "It's not polite to stare." I whispered to Loren, and she started laughing, I knew she was staring at me. I looked into her eyes for a brief moment, and saw a little bit of sadness. I was concerned, because I thought we moved past our fight. But what if she was upset about something else. "What's wrong?"

Loren: "Nothing's wrong, I just… nothing." I wanted to tell him about Ian, but I knew it would feel awkward talking about it to him.

Eddie: "Come on, tell me. I can hear the wheels churning in your head."

Loren: "Very funny, but nothing, I swear, it is nothing."

Eddie: "Come on, you know I won't give up until you tell me."

Loren: "Ok. It's about Ian."

Eddie: "What about him."

Loren: "Well, as you know, we have been spending time with each other, and umm, I think I have feelings for him."

Eddie: I sat up shocked. "Really, are you talking about the Ian that we hangout with, the Ian that gos to our school… are we talking about the same Ian here?"

Loren: I just laughed. "Yes, that Ian, and I don't know how to tell him, because if he says he is in to someone else, the-"

Eddie: "Haha, you already know Ian is into you, so what are you worried about?"

Loren: "I don't know, but he has been talking a lot about Mel though, like good stuff."

Eddie: "What do you mean, 'good stuff'?"

Loren: "Like, he used to talk about me, before we were mad at each other, like that, but way more. I just don't want to say how I feel, and then turn around and get shot down you know."

Eddie: I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Loren actually has feelings for someone else. I am trying to contain my jealousy, ok. "Yeah, I know. But why don't you just take a shot, or do you want me to talk to him about it?"

Loren: "NO, that will just make matters worse."

Eddie: "Ok, then what do you want me to do?"

Loren: "Nothing, I can do this by myself. Hey, speaking of relationships, how is yours going?"

Eddie: "Uhg, don't even get me started on that. Chloe is the worst person ever, all she wants to do is shop, talk about herself, or be intimate." I felt uncomfortable talking about making out with Chloe, with Loren.

Loren: "Oh, well, you sure do know how to pick them."

Eddie: "Yeah yeah, laugh all you want to now but karma is a very… very bad thing. But hey, I wrote a song for you."

Loren: "REALLY, you did, for me?"

Eddie: "Yeah, while you were mad at me. Do you want to hear it?"

Loren: "Yes, I would love to." We went to the piano in the dining room.

Eddie: "ok, it is called 'Mirrors', ok here it goes."

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now your home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin' an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now your home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now your home  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the _love_ of my life

Loren: Once he finished, I couldn't help but smile, that was the best song ever. "That was about me?"

Eddie: "Yeah, I uh, umm, I was, umm, I wrote it on the day we were supposed to go to the carnival." I look into her eyes, and saw happiness.

Loren: I gave him a huge hug with my arms around his neck. My head was buried in the crook of his neck, with my hair covering my face.

Eddie: I was shocked with her reaction, but loved it too. I loved when she hugged me like this. "Don't let go yet."

Loren: "I wasn't going to." Smiling, I hugged hime tighter and closed my eyes, after a few moments, I pulled back. "I loved it, it is my favorite one."

Eddie: "You say that about every song I write."

Loren: "Well, it is true, you are very talented."

Eddie: I couldn't help it anymore, I kissed her. I have waited to do that for so long, but I couldn't because I was with Chloe. Oh, my gosh, CHLOE. I pulled back, and I could tell Loren was shocked.

Loren: "Why, did you just do that?" I looked down, I didn't want to look him in the eyes.

Eddie: 'I-I don't know, I just- I don't know." I looked up, and saw her look down.

Loren: "I should go." Standing up, I felt him grab my arm.

Eddie: "Wait, no don't leave. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was wrong, I'm sorry."

Loren: "It's ok, but, I should still go." I went to go to the living room to go put on my shoes that I left by the couch. That brung back memories. "Bye, Eddie." I gave him a quick hug, and left.

Eddie: What the hell did I just do. That was wrong, it should have never happened. I am a terrible person. I sent Loren a text saying I was sorry.

Loren: Once I got home, I saw a text from Eddie. 'Sorry about that. Let's just pretend that never happened ok, I cant have Chloe knowing, I have to tell her myself.' I texted back an ok. I went in my room and called Ian, no answer, whatever. I went to sleep, I looked at my clock and it was already 12 in the morning, wow. 'Yesterday was history, and tomorrow is a mystery.' Loved that song, still do. I closed my eyes, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be awkward, also thinking about Eddie.

**Hi guys, I can't believe I am so backed up. I have decided to put Ian and Loren together. I am doing it because I want to do something different than all of the other writers do. I think this is a good idea, because originally when I wrote my first chapter, I wanted it to be different, I didn't want it to be all the same like everyone else. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so that is why I am telling you a little about the next chapter, I just have a few ideas, I feel exhausted, so much tests in school. But as always, I try my best to update and stuff. I hope you guys continue to read this story, once school is out, I will be able to update all of the time, so happy for that. Please review, much love needed. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Love that was Always There

Chapter 10: The Kiss

Ian: I woke up to my phone ringing, I slowly rolled over to my night stand, at looked at the screen, it was 6 in the morning, who would be calling at this time of day. Looking at the screen, I realized it wasn't anyone calling, but it was my alarm. Friday. The day the partying starts, I couldn't be more excited, but then again, I would get in trouble with my parents. I pressed dismiss on my phone, and went back to sleep for a few minutes. Not only a few moments later, my phone actually started ringing and it was Melissa, I picked it up. "Hello." That sounded more sleepily than I thought it would.

Melissa: "I'm sorry, did I wake you." I started laughing.

Ian: "No, no. I just sound like this all the time." I replied sarcastically.

Melissa: "Oh. Well, I was wondering if you can pick me up, my car is in the shop for a few days."

Ian: "Uh, sure. Yeah, I will be there in about half an hour.

Melissa: "ok. I will be waiting."

An: "wait, wait, wait, wait, why didn't you ask Adam, aren't you guys dating?"

Melissa: "Not anymore, he was acting like a jerk, we just wanted different things, and… yeeaahh."

Ian: "Oh, ok, I'm on my way." That was a total lie, I just got out of bed and started the shower, then started to pick out my clothes for today.

Melissa: "Bye." Then I hung up.

Loren: I woke up to pounding on my door. "MOM, GO AWAY, JUST FOR A FEW MINUTES!"

Eddie: "Sorry, I'm not your mom, she left for work early." I walked over to Loren's bed, and stuck the sticky note Nora left her on her head, and sat down.

Loren: "What are you doing here, it is barely 7 o'clock, and shouldn't you be at Chloe's house, not here." I threw the covers back, and walked to my closet. I forgot I was wearing a short black silk night gown that barely went up to my mid-thigh.

Eddie: "Yeah, I should be, but I'm not, I'm here, you should be thankful." I leaned a little to the right watching Loren walk to her closet, well watching her bottom. It was big too- I should not be thinking about her that way. I snapped out of it.

Loren: "I know, but, WHY, are you here, is the big question." I started going through my closet, and found some ripped jeans and a white strapless tank-top that zipped up in the back. I grabbed them and my under garments and put them in the bathroom on the rack.

Eddie: "Because, me and Chloe are not doing so well, all yesterday she was on her phone texting Dylan Boyd, the co-captain of the lacrosse team, and not paying attention to a word I was saying, so, we are on a small break." I started playing with the little slinky on her desk where her laptop was. I never knew she had one of these.

Loren: "Oh. Wow, well that's Chloe for you. Stop playing with that, you are going to get it tangled up." I went over there and took it from him, and put it on my dresser.

Eddie: "I know, but hey, it is alright, because I have someone else to entertain me." I looked at her and smiled.

Loren: "Really, and who might this 'someone else' be?" I replied sarcastically, knowing it was already me.

Eddie: "You of course. And you might want to dress warmer, it will be a little cold outside today, I know, it is never cold in L.A., but unfortunately, that is our problem we have to deal with." I went over to grab the slinky again.

Loren: "OK. Will you put that down, I got that from the carnival, I don't want it to be broken, I know how you are with things." I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Eddie: " ' I know how you are with things' ". I said, mocking her when she closed her door.

Loren: When I got out of the shower I got dressed with my light blue ripped jeans, the white tank-top, and a black sleeved cardigan to go over it with a black and white scarf, and a black beanie with some black vans. Eddie and I headed out the door and it was pouring.

**School:**

Eddie: Once Loren and I got to school, we sat at our usual table in the inside because it was raining. I gave Loren my jacket so she can put it over her head to 'protect her hair' as she calls it, because she curled it today. When we got inside, we were the last ones to arrive of our friends, and there Chloe was, waiting for me. I really didn't want to face her right now, but I had to eventually, and I guess that time is right now.

Loren: Eddie is the perfect gentleman, he would freeze in the weather so I can protect my curled hair. He let me put his jacket over my head in the rain. Once we got inside, I put it on, and was so happy it matched my outfit. It was a black Hollister hoodie. Eddie had on some light jeans with a few rips and a black shirt with some black vans, and it looked like we were matching. When I was finished putting his sweater on, I looked towards our table that we usually sit at, and saw Chloe staring at us, and she did not look happy that I was with Eddie. We started to walk over there and then our friends noticed us, they noticed that we were getting along again.

Chloe: When Eddie and Loren got to our table, I grabbed him by the arm away from Loren, and kissed him. Their friends were staring and I didn't care. When I pulled back, I smiled towards Loren, hinting at her that Eddie was all mine, then I noticed that she was wearing Eddie's hoodie, no wonder he didn't have a sweater on. Melissa had to speak her big mouth again and it made me even more upset.

Melissa: "OH MY GOSH, you guys are matching!" I grabbed my phone out and took some pictures of them. Some of them were off-guard sitting down and smiling when they didn't want to take anymore.

Eddie: "Melissa, we don't want to take anymore pictures, you have more than enough."

Loren: "He's right Mel, you take too much pictures for or well-being." She had a few with us standing side by side, smiling into the camera with our hands on each other's waist. She took 5 of them, the same pose.

Melissa: "No I don't, I barely have enough."

Tyler: "They are right, it is only the 5th week of school and you have hundreds of pictures of them, and the rest of us."

Melissa: "Well, I like to post stuff on Instagram."

Loren: "We know."

Chloe: "I'm bored, Eddie, do you want to come with me to my friends, I have been waiting here for you to arrive, I want you to meet them."

Eddie: "Uhm, sure. Loren, do you want to come?" I was praying she would say yes, I didn't want to be all alone with Chloe and her friends.

Chloe: "Yeah Loren, you should come too, I am sure the cheer squad would love to meet you."

Loren: "Oh, I'm not sure that is a great idea, I don't want to impose, or be the third wheel or anything." I looked at Eddie and I could tell he was hoping I said yes, but I didn't want to meet ant petty, stuck-up cheerleaders.

Eddie: "Nonsense, come on, if I am going, so are you. And you won't be the third wheel, I promise."

Loren: "Ok, but just for a few minutes, I don't want to over stay my welcome."

When they were walking over there to Chloe's friends, Loren saw Cameron there and pictured how awkward it would be. Once they got closer, she heard a few guys whistle at her while they approached their table.

Chloe: "Stop it Dylan, she isn't a piece of meat, she is a girl."

Dylan: "Exactly." I laughed and so did all of the other guys, except for Cameron and Eddie.

Cameron: "Hey Loren, how have you been."

Chloe: "Wait, you two know each other?" This was unbelievable, first Dylan, now Cameron. She was stealing all of the attention away from me, and I did not like it.

Cameron: "Yeah, I met her in the hallway, and walked her to the parking lot, once we got there, I got interrogated by her bodyguard." I started laughing and everyone else too, except Chloe.

Chloe: "Who, was her 'bodyguard'."

Cameron: "Eddie, he looked ready to kick my ass." Everyone laughed again.

Eddie: "I didn't know who you were at the time, and it was just an instinct to do it, sorry about that, Cameron." Loren laughed at my sad excuse, and I could tell Cameron and everyone else knew I was lying too.

Chloe: "Anyways, Eddie, Loren, these are my friends, Dylan, Cameron, Tommy, Vanessa, Caroline, Brittany, Shanon, and The rest of the cheer team." I could tell everyone thought Eddie and Loren looked like a couple, and that made me mad. What made me even angrier was when Dylan asked if they were dating, he clearly couldn't see Eddie and I holding hands, but then again, he was standing so close to Loren, and kept sneaking glances at her.

Dylan: "So, when did you guys started dating?"

Loren: "OH, we are not dating."

Dylan: "Oh, it just seems like it, because you two are standing so close, and you have on his sweatshirt when it is pouring rain outside while he is freezing."

Loren: "We are just friends."

Dylan: "Really, I mean, come on now. You don't expect us to believe that do you? We all saw the magazine the other day, with him all over you."

Loren: "Nothing is going on." I was really starting to get pissed at this guy. Who does he think he is, talking to me like I am a child.

Dylan: "Are you sure about that. The moment looked pretty intimate."

Loren: "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! I bet you are always assuming things, I don't know how your friends can deal with you. You are a douchebag, and I feel bad for whatever girl has to put up with you. Typical jerk-face like you would of course th-

Eddie: I let go of Chloe's hand and faced Loren, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Loren. Just let it go, this situation is not worth our time." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and tried to leave, but she stopped and shrugged me off, then continued her rant. I was infuriated how Chloe just let Dylan treat Loren like that. That was so uncalled for.

Loren: "NO! He wanted to start this, and I am going to finish it." I turned back to Dylan. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like I am some child, listen to me here buddy, I am not one of your little friends who worship the ground you walk on. You can't just step all over me, you are a total jerk from what I can tell, and I only met you a few minutes ago. Wake-up call not everyone likes you, especially your fuc-

Eddie: "OKKK! Loren that is enough, I think he gets it. Come on." I tried once again to drag her away, but she shrugged me off again.

Loren: "NO! I am not done with this little self-centered bitch who thinks he is th-

Eddie: "NO, come on. You are better than this, don't stoop down to his level, and be the better person. This isn't you, and you know it. He wants this reaction out of you, he wants you to look like a fool, and you are not a fool, come on, we have better things to do than stand here and argue with this guy." I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around then stood next to her as we walked back to our table.

Loren: As we walked back to our table, I had a few moments to collect myself. I can't believe I blew up like that. I turned to face Eddie, and he looked just as surprised as I felt.

Eddie: "I didn't know you had that in you." I started laughing and she did too.

Loren: "Me neither, I don't know what came over me, I just, I don't know."

Eddie: "Well, I like it." I looked over at her and smiled. As we were approaching our spot, the bell rang. Once we got our stuff, I walked to class with her.

Loren: When we got in class, Chloe was of course there next to Eddie's seat, where I was supposed to sit. Whatever. I slipped out of his embrace and sat across the room away from them, I didn't feel like being a third-wheel, not today. First, fourth, and last period is ASB, so we basically did nothing. It's a class for seniors and juniors and we plan events like the rallies, school dances, and class field trips. After we are done with our lesson we can leave, but we have to come back, if we don't, it is automatic suspension.

Eddie: I really didn't want to sit next to Chloe during ASB, I needed to talk to Loren. I looked back at her and she had her hand on the side of her face holding her head up and doodling. I sent her a text and watched to see if she got it.

**BOLD**: Eddie _Italics_: Loren

-**Hey, I need to talk to you, so I thought I would text you**.

-_Ok. What do you need to talk about_.

-**I wanted to talk about last night.**

-_What about it_

-**I wanted to talk about what happened between us**.

_-I can't, WE, can't. You chose Chloe_.

-**Are you mad about it?**

-_About what. What happened, or the fact that you chose Chloe_.

-**Both**

**-**_No. Why would I be?_

-**I don't know. I just thought, because you are sitting all the way across the room from me. You are also sitting behind Dylan Boyd.**

**-**_Oh. No, I am not mad. I just didn't want to be a third-wheel. I also certainly didn't want to sit next to Chloe. _

**-OK. I will see you during passing period, and meet me at the parking lot next to my car at lunch. We are eating out**

-_ok_.

LUNCH:

Loren: "Hey guys, me and Eddie are not going to be here, we are eating out. I am just gonna wait here until he comes."

Melissa: "Ok. Don't be late. 5th period is our free period, and we are all going out."

Tyler: "Yeah, you can't miss it like last time."

Ian: "Yeah, you guys are on a time limit. In fact, I will call you to remind you to come back so you won't be late."

Loren: "Ok, thank you mom and dads."

Ian & Tyler: "You're welcome."

Eddie: "Hey guys, sorry I am late, I had business to take care of."

Loren: "OK, let's go."

Eddie: I came next to Loren and put my arm around her shoulders. I had my sweatshirt back and it was in my car because it was sunny now. I had my sunglasses on, then Loren took them off and put 'um on. "I was wearing those."

Loren: "They looked good on you, so I was wondering if they do on me. Do they?" I let go of his hand and twirled to the front of him.

Eddie: "Absolutely stunning, now give them back." I reached for them and she took off. "Come on, it's not funny give 'em baaaack!" I started whining like a little kid.

Loren: "Catch me first." Dropped my backpack in his car and started running in the parking lot. Once I looked back, he was running too.

Eddie: I put my backpack in the backseat and locked the car. I started to chase her around, and we got some weird looks from the students walking past us.

Loren: I was running then I felt arms around my waist from behind and looked back. It was Eddie. I slipped from his grasp and ran to the car. I turned around and he trapped me between his arms.

Eddie: When I caught her, I put my hands on the car and extended my arms and stepped closer to where our bodies were almost touching. I took my glasses off of her and threw them through the window in the passenger seat. Once we looked into each other's eyes, I stopped laughing and so did she. I leaned in a little and looked at her lips.

Loren: My heart was beating like crazy and I am pretty sure you can hear it. I looked at him and he looked at my lips. HE was leaning in and I felt his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and his lips were on mine. By now I was pressed between the car and Eddie.

Eddie: I moved my hands down to her waist and pressed her body against mine more than the car, and leaned forward. One of her hands were on my shoulder and one in my hair. I pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss.

While Loren and Eddie are kissing, they don't know paparazzi are in the bush snapping away. When they pulled back, both of their breaths were hitched, and they stayed in the position for a while when Loren noticed someone behind them watching from afar…

**Well, that was it. My longest chapter ever. Summer time is here and I have more time and I will probably posting daily now. But, I expect to have 1 chapter up each week. I will post them on Thursdays. Sorry for being absent a lot. The song in the other chapter was called "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake. The next chapter is going to take a little time, but it will be posted on Thursday, you can count on it. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Thank you for supporting it. More reviews mean more chapters, so REVIEW PLEASE! I will try to post more than one each week if I have extra time. **

**-Ayonna A.K.A MsYaniB-**


End file.
